This renewal is to continue the Framingham Heast Study (FHS) as a scientific resource for the research community to expand knowledge about the determinants of health and disease in heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders. The overall goals of this acquisition are to (1) enhance statistical power to perform analyses of predictors of clinical events; (2) study the progression of risk factors with aging; and (3) identify new risk factors or interactions between risk factors that inform disease pathophysiology and/or disease progression.